harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hospital Wing
The 'Hospital Wing'http://www.pottermore.com/en/book1/chapter17/moment2 is a part of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was run by Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school's matron, from at least 1971. The students and staff who suffer mishaps and injuries during the school year, are sent or brought to the hospital wing for treatment. Poppy would prefer there be six visitors at one time for one person. There is a room adjacent belonging to the matron. The hospital wing is well equipped to deal with all kinds of magical and mundane injuries, from broken limbs to regrowing lost bones. Only in the most severe cases are the patients sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries for further treatment, such as when Katie Bell touched a cursed Opal Necklace in 1996. Overview Located on the first floor, and later one or two floors up, the hospital wing is where Hogwarts residents go to have their medical needs met. Within the hospital wing are lots and lots of beds with white sheets, privacy screens, and bedpans (Ron once had to scrub them for detention). The entrance has double doors. Madam Pomfrey’s office is part of the hospital wing complex. People treated in the Hospital Wing Alastor Moody Profile.JPG|Alastor Moody AliciaSpinnet1991.PNG|Alicia Spinnet DH promo headshot Bill Weasley.jpg|Bill Weasley PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger Ron Weasley.jpg|Ron Weasley Cormac mclaggen.jpg|Cormac McLaggen Umbridge3.jpg|Dolores Umbridge EloiseMidgen.jpg|Eloise Midgen Profileflit.jpg|Filius Flitwick Fred HS TDH promo-0.jpg|Fred Weasley DH promo front closeup George Weasley.jpg|George Weasley Ginny-Weasley.jpg|Ginny Weasley GrahamMontague.png|Graham Montague 905poagoyle.jpg|Gregory Goyle Untitled.jpg.bmp|Cassius Warrington Justin Finch-Fletchley (McGonagall's Class) (1).png|Justin Finch-Fletchley Katiebellinfobox.jpg|Katie Bell (later moved to St Mungo's) Leanne profile.jpg|Leanne MariettaEdgecombePM.png|Marietta Edgecombe Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall (later moved to St Mungo's) NevilleLongbottom WB F5 NevilleLongbottomFullbody Promo 100615 Port.jpg|Neville Longbottom NicoFlamel.PNG|Nearly Headless Nick DH promo headshot Nymphadora Tonks.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks (later moved to St Mungo's) Wood.jpg|Oliver Wood Pansyinfobox.jpg|Pansy Parkinson Pepe4.jpg|Penelope Clearwater Colin promo.jpg|Colin Creevey Luna-Lovegood-Deathly-Hallows.jpg|Luna Lovegood Injuries treated in the Hospital Wing Behind the scenes *In the films (except the second and the sixth) and the video game adaptations that follow Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the Hospital wing does not have a Nurse Office as it does in the books. *When Minerva McGonagall taught the students to dance in , the room used was the one used to portray the hospital wing in . *In the GameBoy version of , Katie Bell is in the Hospital due to having the mumblemumps. *While this does not occur in the book, in Draco Malfoy is admitted due to being injured in the Quidditch Match against Gryffindor. As a result of his constant groaning from his injury, Pomfrey curtly says to him to "stop making such a fuss" and that he can leave. *Also in the film adaptation of the Chamber of Secrets, Penelope Clearwater and Nearly Headless Nick are not admitted into the Hospital Wing as a Basilisk victim. *In Quirinus Quirrell did not die, but was only blistered heavily. As such he was laid in the Hospital Wing, heavily bandaged. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Mentioned and appears on a illustrative photograph) * * * * Notes and references de:Hospital Wing es:Enfermería fr:Infirmerie it:Infermeria ru:Больничное крыло pl:Skrzydło szpitalne pt-br:Ala Hospitalar Category:Hospital Wing